Mage (Inquisition)
|talents = |path 1 = Mage |path 2 = N/A |health base 1 = 450 |health base 2 = — |power = Mana |power base 1 = 100 |power base 2 = — |strength base 1 = 10 |strength base 2 = — |dexterity base 1 = 10 |dexterity base 2 = — |willpower base 1 = 10 |willpower base 2 = — |magic base 1 = 11 |magic base 2 = — |cunning base 1 = 10 |cunning base 2 = — |constitution base 1 = 10 |constitution base 2 = — |main-hand 1 = 17 |main-hand 2 = — |off-hand 1 = 17 |off-hand 2 = — |attack 1 = 0% |attack 2 = — |guard damage 1 = 0% |guard damage 2 = — |barrier damage 1 = 12% |barrier damage 2 = — |critical damage 1 = 40% |critical damage 2 = — |critical chance 1 = 5% |critical chance 2 = — |flanking damage 1 = 25% |flanking damage 2 = — |magic defense 1 = 0% |magic defense 2 = — |melee defense 1 = 0% |melee defense 2 = — |ranged defense 1 = 0% |ranged defense 2 = — |armor 1 = 38 |armor 2 = — |armor front 1 = 38 |armor front 2 = — |guard 1 = — |guard 2 = — |health per level = 6 |ability points = 1 }} A mage is one of the three playable classes in Dragon Age: Inquisition. Dwarves cannot be mages. In addition to the combat spells, mages have unique Energize ability that allows them to repair various things with magic as well as the ability to light veilfire. They are also the only class of Inquisitor who can sentence a prisoner to the Rite of Tranquility, provided the prisoner is a fellow mage. Official description Abilities :*Masters of this school of magic dominate the battlefield with unrelenting fire. Enemies who survive the initial blast are driven mad with terror or burn to death in unquenchable flames. :*Masters of this school of magic call upon spirits for protection, as well as the essence of the Fade itself. Their spells disrupt hostile magic, create defensive barriers, and even heal injuries. :*Masters of this school of magic call forth the power of thunder and lightning. Their spells paralyze foes and arc from one enemy to another. :*Masters of this school of magic summon cold that bites deeper than the cruellest winter. Their icy spells slow and weaken enemies. Specializations :*These rare mages received special dispensation from the Chantry to serve in battle. They summon blades from the Fade and are experts in protection and defense. :*These mages specialize in binding the spirits that are drawn to death. They can put the fear of death into enemies, bring spirits to fight on their behalf, and even cause devastating explosions when their enemies die. :*These mages draw upon the force of the Fade, either pulling matter from the Fade to attack or twisting the Veil itself into a weapon to stagger or crush their enemies. Category:Magi Category:Classes